Sólo mis días pasan
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: La vida sin Akane es dolorosa, ha pasado tiempo y él la sigue queriendo, Ranma después de muchos años aún sigue extrañando a la mujer de su vida ¿se quedará cruzado de brazos?


Hola a todos, tal vez muchos no me recuerden pues ya tiene mucho que no me paro por acá ni a leer ni a relatarles alguna de mis historias locas, pues para aquellos que me recuerden, hola y gracias por leerme de nuevo, y a quienes sea la primera vez que leen mis ocurrencias mucho gusto que pasen por acá.

Ya sé, tengo una historia larga parada sólo que no es fácil retomarla después de un tiempo , así que decidí retomar lo de los fanfics con un one shot o algo así (creo que haré otro capítulo), esto se me ocurrió por una canción que recientemente escuché y me llegó al corazón, se llama TAN GUAPA y es de La Oreja de Van Gogh… espero les guste (la letra de la canción está en negritas)

 **TAN GUAPA...**

 **YA DEBE DE SER ABRIL PORQUE ESTÁ LLOVIENDO**

Una década y para él había sido un siglo… Nerima no parecía haber cambiado tanto desde que había llegado arrastrado por su padre a los 16 años, salvo que ahora los chicos caminaban con celular en la mano, ahora él también tenía uno en su bolsillo… suspiró y siguió caminando con pasos firmes pero lentos por la calle sin preocuparse siquiera de buscar un paraguas, esos días ya habían pasado; la fina lluvia tocaba con delicadeza cada uno de sus negros y trenzados cabellos sin transformación alguna, ¿Ranma Saotome era un hombre completo? Sólo superficialmente… habría aceptado de por vida la incertidumbre de la transformación de su cuerpo a cambio de haber podido ser el hombre que Akane merecía…

 **Y YO SIGO ESPERANDO A QUE ME CURE EL TIEMPO**

El joven Saotome miró su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para su cita de trabajo… y 20 años para curar su corazón, quizás más… o quizás nunca sabría qué significaba vivir sin que la inercia lo obligara a ello… es como si el mundo hubiera explotado, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera hecho puff en un segundo, como si nunca hubiera tenido sentido caminar sino era discutiendo con una chica a un lado; como si nunca hubiera tenido sentido pelear, ser el mejor artista marcial sino existía una joven que le recriminara que cuando quisiera ella podría darle una paliza; como si nunca hubiera tenido sentido ser un hombre completo sino compartía su vida con la joven de cabellos azules… no desde hace 10 años, no desde el último roce de sus suaves manos… el tiempo no curaba nada, sólo echaba más sal a la herida

 **YA DEBE SER ABRIL, PERO ¿QUÉ SABRÁN ELLOS?**

Una vez al año en cumplimiento del contrato Tendo-Saotome, debía hacer una visita laboral a Nerima; hace más de una década, Nabiki –gracias a sus estudios en leyes- había encontrado la forma en que podían salvar la continuidad del dojo Tendo sin que existiera un matrimonio de por medio, es así que se pactó y firmó un contrato entre Soun, Akane, Genma y Ranma.

El contrato estipulaba que la carrera del artista marcial Saotome era libre e independiente al dojo Tendo, sin embargo, éste fungiría como su patrocinador principal y recibiría regalías de todas las peleas que Ranma ganara, a su vez, Akane fungiría como administradora y profesora de artes marciales en el dojo, y sería responsable de difundir los combates en los que su exprometido se involucraría a fin de atraer a más clientes; no habría ningún tipo de obligación personal ni siquiera era necesario verse en persona: Nabiki había contratado a un contador que se hiciera cargo de las cuentas del dojo y a su vez Ranma había contratado a Ukyo, quien contaba con estudios universitarios en contabilidad, para hacer lo propio con sus cuentas, sin embargo, había una cláusula que indicaba la obligación de Ranma respecto a llevar en persona, de manera anual, los documentos probatorios del semestre así como la de Akane con relación a firmar un recibo para los Saotome y estar en orden y forma…

Sin embargo, Akane nunca se presentaba ante Ranma, dejaba el recibo firmado con el contador, Izumo Takaheshi, siempre refirió que confiaba en Saotome, de tal forma que habían pasado diez años sin que Ranma hubiera visto de nuevo a la mujer que era dueña de sus más profundos sentimientos…

 **NO HAY UN DÍA EN EL MUNDO QUE NO TE ECHE DE MENOS**

Había perdido la cuenta después del año, creía que había sido el más difícil… se concentró en peleas, en torneos, batallas incesantes… pero nada había logrado alejar a Akane de su mente, de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas… cada día era ambivalente para Ranma: por un lado, era como si fuera el primer día sin Akane, era preguntarse ¿cómo poder vivir sin ella? ¿cómo seguir sin ella? ¿quién va a mandar a volar al mejor artista marcial de Japón? Después reaccionaba, tomaba una bocanada de aire y recordaba que ya habían sido muchos días sin ella, que había sobrevivido por inercia y que un día más se sumaba a la cuenta…

 **TAN GUAPA, DULCE Y DELICADA QUE MIRARTE QUEMABA**

Aún podía repasar cada línea de su rostro, tal vez los años habían hecho meollo en él pero estaba seguro que su dulzura y delicadeza seguía estando presente, tal como en todas esas veces que él quedaba paralizado al verla sonreír… o cuando la veía molesta, entusiasmada, incluso cuando estaba triste tenía un toque en su mirada que lo obligaba a sentirse como idiota cuando la observaba… como aquella vez que lo pilló en su clase en la Universidad, era el segundo piso, al joven se le hizo fácil subir y espiarla por la ventana ¿cómo se daría cuenta? Sólo quería mirarla, sin embargo, esa mirada se topó con unos ojos cafés observándolo desde su butaca… Akane podía ser tan ingenua para creer que p-chan era solamente un lindo cerdito pero a la vez tan perspicaz que podía darse cuenta de estas pequeñas cosas…

Akane había elegido estudiar pedagogía, tenía gran interés en enseñar a los niños y transmitirles la pasión por las artes marciales, nunca lo dijo de esa forma pero Ranma estaba seguro que lo que realmente le preocupaba a la chica era que las nuevas generaciones no se interesaran en el asunto como ellos lo habían hecho.

 **TAN GUAPA, QUE DESDE QUE TE FUISTE Y ME DISTE LA ESPALDA**

Así de guapa se veía ese día, ese fatídico día que prefería no rememorar Ranma aunque su mente martillaba con imágenes y sonidos que lo hacían recordarlo perfectamente… había dejado la Universidad, Akane lo reprendió… había dejado los torneos, buscaba incesante ser un hombre completo, un hombre para formar una familia ¿por qué no lo había entendido Akane? ¿por qué simplemente lo dejó? ¿cómo pudo haber sido capaz? Ranma hizo una mueca de mala gana, apretó su puño y golpeó el primer poste que encontró… él había sido el idiota al no haber entendido que su obsesión con la cura lo había alejado de la chica…

Esa vez ella sonrió, llevaba una blusa de manga larga que descubría sus hombros y un pantalón de mezclilla que remarcaba sus curvas, ella le sonrió y le dijo que si la acompañaba a ver a Kasumi y al Dr. Tofú… pero se detuvieron en el parque, en ese parque en el que Ranma había tenido una "cita con Nabiki" y terminó con una cita con Akane…

\- _¿Sabes? Creí que era cuestión de tiempo pero… - se detuvo sin más la chica_

\- _¿de qué hablas Akane?-_

\- _Hablé con Nabiki, hay una forma en la que ambos podemos seguir adelante – Ranma no lograba captar nada - ¿adelante dices?-_

\- _El dojo, tú con tu búsqueda implacable y yo con… mi vida- entonces lo comprendió, se estaba despidiendo, Akane se despedía de él… pero ¿por qué? ¿qué había hecho él?_

\- _Cuando encuentre la cura todo irá mejor – atinó a decir el chico_

\- _¿y si nunca la encuentras?-_

\- _No seas pesimista_

\- _Sólo digo que ya no tienes 16_

\- _Ni tú tampoco y no por eso no creo que no aprenderás a cocinar_

\- _Hmph… es diferente… y ya sé hacer… yakimeshi-_

\- _Tengo 26 años, pero sólo he buscado la cura desde hace_

\- _Diez años… Ranma, ya no es posible seguir así… ya no puedo esperarte- se levantó, tomó la mejilla derecha del joven y la acarició con suavidad –suerte en tu búsqueda – y fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió_

 **MI VIDA SE PARÓ, Y SÓLO MIS DÍAS PASAN…**

Y en vez de hacer algo, se quedó sólo mirando la silueta de la joven alejarse, lo siguiente que supo fue la fecha de firma del contrato, fue la última vez que la vio… no hizo nada más que poner su rúbrica en ese estúpido papel, si hubiera dicho algo, si le hubiera confesado a Akane que su preocupación por ser un hombre completo era para formar una familia con ella… si… hubiera hecho algo distinto, ahora era demasiado tarde, ella había hecho su vida y él sólo había visto su vida pasar…

 **SONRÍO COMO UN PATÁN CUANDO ESCUCHO TU NOMBRE**

Estaba a unos pasos del dojo, no entendía cómo seguía poniéndose nervioso si sabía que Akane no se presentaría… el primer año se dijo que la próxima vez esa niña boba tendría que escucharlo pero lo volvió a posponer… y cada año sin fin lo volvió a hacer hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Tocó la puerta y de manera inconsciente se arregló la camisa, buscó en su bolsillo una USB (con los documentos digitales) y esperó ansiosamente a que aquella mujer abriera la puerta, aun sabiendo que era poco probable; quien abrió la puerta fue el contador como cada año lo hacía, lo hizo pasar a una pequeña oficina junto al dojo y le ofreció un vaso de agua – La Sra. Akane no podrá atenderlo el día de hoy pero ya dejó firmado su recibo – Ranma asentó con la cabeza, lo sabía, pero aun así sonrió… sólo escuchar el nombre de la mujer lo hacía sonreír.

 **ES QUE FINGIR QUE NO DUELE A MÍ ME DUELE EL DOBLE**

Tragó saliva y sacó la USB de su bolsillo – ahí está todo, como cada año está todo en orden como podrá observar- refirió Saotome mientras su vista se desvió al exterior, no quería que se notara el punzante escozor que sentía en su alma, como si le estrujaran los huesos… de repente vio una pequeña niña en el jardín, de unos 5 años, no le parecía muy familiar salvo la sonrisa… un vuelvo en el corazón, sudó frío ¿acaso ella era…? No, tragó saliva mientras veía a la niña acercarse a la oficina, el contador no se había dado cuenta, la pequeña le sonrió a Ranma y le hizo un ademán con su pequeño dedo a fin de que guardara silencio, Ranma asentó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír; la pequeña le ofreció un panecillo y él comió, entre sentimientos encontrados quiso echarse a reír, era un sabor espantoso, seguro hecho por Akane, no sabía si sentirse aliviado por no degustar su comida o miserable por la misma razón.

 **UN LIBRO, UNA CANCIÓN, UN LUGAR O UN INSTANTE**

 **LOS RECUERDOS ACECHAN, ¿CUÁNDO VOY A OLVIDARTE?**

Sintió una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que pensó podría quebrarse en ese momento, imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad en su mente, la primera vez que probó los alimentos de Akane entrenando con su padre, aquella ocasión en que casi se indigesta por las galletas hechas por la mujer, los hechizos de Shampoo y el estornudo que lo obligó a abrazar a Akane… sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño jaloneo de la pequeña, quien le sonrió y salió con cautela al escuchar su nombre - ¡Sonomi ven para acá ¡- esa voz… Ranma reconocería esa voz, el contador apenas se había percatado y murmuró – la sra Tendo no puede atenderlo aunque esté en casa, usted entiende ¿no?-

\- No se preocupe – respondió Ranma, ¿Tendo? Entonces ¿la pequeña es su hija o que?

 **TAN GUAPA, TAN SERENA Y CLARA QUE TOCARTE CURABA**

Revisión terminada, el contador señaló que iba todo en orden y que podía retirarse, lo encaminó a la salida y las puertas del dojo se cerraron… Ranma empezó a caminar y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad ¿qué había sido eso? ¿por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿por qué nunca dijo nada? ¿por qué cuando lo dijo en China se arrepintió? ¿por qué la había dejado ir? ¿por qué no tuvo hijos con ella? ¿por ué no formó una familia? Aaahh se estaba volviendo loco y fue al único lugar que se le ocurrió… el instituto Furinkan…

Sonrió para sí de manera amarga, tan guapa Akane con tantos idiotas atrás de ella y él llegó como si nada y se volvió su prometido… era tan guapa que llegó una pelota a su cara por observarla… tan guapa, tan serena o tan enojada, tan dulce o latosa… así era su Akane ¿habrá cambiado mucho? Se preguntaba, de repente recordó a la pequeña Sonomi…

 **TAN GUAPA, MI CHICA VALIENTE QUE ME DISTE LA ESPALDA**

¿Por qué? ¿por qué se fue? ¿por qué no lo reprendió más? ¿por qué no discutió con él? Se recargó a las puertas de la preparatoria y se respondió… si lo hizo, infinidad de veces, le dijo que él era quien era por él no por su maldición… ¡diablos! Ella lo aceptaba así, él era el obsesionado con su ego de hombre, con su necesidad de ser completo, ¡lo había sido! Lo había sido y lo había echado a perder

 **MI VIDA SE PARÓ…**

Tenía 36 años, no podía volver el tiempo pero para él era como si tuviera 26, como si tuviera incluso 16, sólo quería que las cosas fueran distintas, sólo quería que su vida siguiera, que se moviera, quería… estar con ella, aún quería estar con ella pero ya era demasiado tarde… suspiró y se dirigió a su hotel, una noche más, al menos tendría que saber si es su hija, si lo era, la dejaría… sonrió para sí mismo, que imbécil, ya la había dejado desde hacía 10 años cuando no la detuvo…

 **Y AHORA TIEMBLO COMO UN NIÑO CHICO CUANDO CAE LA NOCHE**

Nunca supo cómo era dormir con Akane a su lado… después de China lo negó una… dos… tres veces, Akane se cansó de indagar sobre su confesión de amor en aquel país… aunque no había declinado sobre su compromiso tampoco afirmó en ningún momento que si querría casarse con ella… un beso, por accidente quizás pero había sido un beso, un beso consciente… en la cafetería de la Universidad de Akane, almorzaban cuando un séquito de jovencitas empezó a asediar al ya famoso Ranma Saotome, Akane se molestó tanto que el lugar se sentía caliente, o así lo sintió el joven, él la llamó y ella ofendida le daba la espalda, entonces él la llamó novia mal encarada, ella se detuvo y al voltearse a responder se resbaló y cayó de bruces justo en los labios de él, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno para despegarse pero estaban bastante sonrojados, ya tenían 19 años para ese entonces, ya habían tardado en dar ese paso y lo peor que pudo haber hecho él fue referirlo como un terrible accidente…

 **ESCUCHO MIS LATIDOS PIDIENDO QUE VUELVAS**

 **QUE DUELE TU AUSENCIA**

Eran lágrimas las que salían de los ojos azules del hombre de cabello trenzado, era dolor que se desbordaba a borbotones por las noches, expresando su deseo, el más íntimo y apasionado deseo de su corazón: estar con Akane, que regrese Akane a su lado… aunque pareciera muy tarde, era su más grande deseo.

Nada era igual sin la chica, no se había acostumbrado ni ya pasados los diez años, suponía que moriría viejo, solo y deseando aún estar con ella…

 **Y AHORA TIEMBLO COMO UN NIÑO CHICO CUANDO CAE LA NOCHE**

 **YA DA COMIENZO EL JUICIO, PORQUE SOY IDIOTA Y TE DEJÉ MARCHAR**

Noches con esta eran largas, no conciliaba bien el sueño y al dormir tenía sueños o pesadillas, según la visión que podría tener cualquiera… sueños porque la veía, la veía sonreír, la veía en su cotidianeidad, la veía reprenderlo, la veía golpearlo, la veía con él… pero pesadillas al verla partir, al quedarse él inmóvil, al darse cuenta que podía haber hecho más que sólo asentir y cruzarse de brazos, su propio juez en sueños lo culpaba y lo condenaba… y así despertaba despierto en sudor y temblando como bebé…

 **A TI…**

Al día siguiente no se marchó a Tokio como había planeado, preguntó por el kínder más cercano y lo buscó, tenía que verla… seguro Akane tendría que llevar a la niña a la escuela, sea quien sea y fuera lo que fuera de ella, era tan responsable que lo haría… la esperó, sigilosa y nerviosamente, ¿cómo podía estar por ahí? ¿cómo cruzarse con ella? ¿y si iba con su marido? No le dio tiempo de responderse, empezó a ver como llegaban mamás y/o papás con niños pequeños, entonces la vio a lo lejos…

 **TAN GUAPA, QUE ME DESARMABAN TUS OJITOS DE GATA**

Tan guapa con esos ojos coquetos que lo desarmaban, se veía como una dama elegante, su cabello largo y recogido en una coleta, una blusa blanca de manga corta y una falda a las rodillas que aún denotaban sus curvas, iba de la mano de la pequeña Sonomi, no pareció notarlo o reconocerlo, quizás era por su manera de ser distraída, iba hablando con la pequeña.

\- - ¿y entonces quién era ese señor mamá? – alcanzó a escuchar Ranma y casi se le parte el corazón en añicos frente a todos, la mujer titubeó y respondió – escucha Sonomi, él sólo es… uno de los mejores artistas marciales del país y el dojo lo ha apoyado siempre –

\- oh, parece amigable mamá… me gustaría conocerlo, es decir, en el orfanato no sabía que era todo eso de las artes marciales –

\- lo sé Sonomi, no te quiero porque te guste lo que a mí, te quiero por quien eres, anda es hora de ir a la escuela, vendré por ti al rato – respondió de manera dulce la mujer, ¿orfanato? Se preguntó Ranma, demasiadas preguntas… no tenía derecho, ninguno de meterse con Akane después de todo, ella había hecho su vida y él… bueno él seguía vivo… retomó su paso cuando chocó con una mujer – lo siento-

\- Ranma… pero ¿qué haces aquí? -

 **TAN GUAPA, QUE LLORÉ EN TU NOMBRE CADA MADRUGADA**

Ranma y Akane se vieron fijamente, nada a su alrededor, no había ruido, no había gente pasando con prisa, no existió para ellos un joven que casi los arrolla con la bicicleta, no se escuchó el ring del kínder que cerraba las puertas, no había mamás apresuradas con sus hijos para llegar a tiempo… sólo eran ella y él, ojos cafés y azules mirándose, observando los cambios que los años marcaron en sus respectivos rostros, sus cabellos, sus cuerpos…

\- Te ves muy guapa – atinó a decir Saotome, no se le ocurrió algo más al verla de cerca – siempre lo has sido – la mujer tragó saliva y trató de esquivar su mirada – te dejé el recibo ayer, no es necesa-

\- Lo sé – interrumpió el hombre – lo sé Akane, yo lo siento –

\- ¿qué?-

 **MI VIDA SE PARÓ Y SÓLO MIS DÍAS PASAN**

El hombre se acercó a ella quedando una mínima distancia – lamento que no hayas sido mi esposa, lamento que la pequeña no haya sido mi hija, lamento haberte dejado tomar la decisión más estúpida de tu vida –

\- ¿qué te crees? Viniendo después de tantos años a echarme en cara… - pero el hombre no pudo resistirse y la tomó de la cintura, la acercó a él – Akane Tendo desde que te fuiste mi vida se paró y sólo mis días pasan – y la besó

 **MI VIDA SE PARÓ, SÓLO MIS DÍAS PASAN**

La joven trató de alejarse pero poco a poco sucumbió con una sed infinita, exploraban sus bocas como siempre habían querido hasta que ella tomó conciencia y lo alejó - ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?-

\- sé que no debí, tienes tu familia, tu esposo, tu hija- la mujer evitó la mirada de su exprometido y sólo atinó a decir- la adopté, si tanto te importa – volteó y siguió camino a su hogar, Ranma se quedó paralizado ¿adoptada? Entonces eso quería decir que… -¡Akane!-

Si ya sé, soy una persona horrible por dejarla así, sólo quería motrar la nostalgia que Ranma sentiría sin Akane, tal vez me pasé de la raya pero la canción daba para eso, ojalá les haya gustado y si no, también es válido, saludines :) (tal vez haga la versión de Akane sobre esto)


End file.
